Just come and love me you don't have to hide
by Jodotaylor3215
Summary: The moment Remus and Tonks meet in Knockturn Alley and the angst, lust, and love filled journey between the two.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- First meeting/ prologue **

"Come on, Dora! We have to buy your robes… DORA? DORA WHERE ARE YOU?" Andromeda Tonks shouted in the crowded street of Diagon Alley.

Meanwhile….

"Mummy? Oh, Mummy! Where are you?" frightened and panicked Nymphadora Tonks screamed as she went past a bunch of weird and scary witches and wizards in Knockturn Alley. She leaned against the grimy brick wall and slid down crying but just when she thought she was lost there came a kind, gentle voice from in front of her.

"Excuse me," Said the voice. Dora looked up to find a handsome boy, around twenty, looking down at her and smiling, "do you need help with something?" the grown boy squatted down face-to-face with Dora. "My name is Remus, Remus Lupin. What's your name?"

"My mum told me not to talk to strangers! But she will never find out so shhhhh my name's Nymphadora Tonks. But don't call me Nymphadora because it's ridiculous. Call me Dora instead." said Dora as Remus wiped some of the tears off her face with his thumb.

Remus chuckled, much like the sound of a tinkling bell. "Okay little _Dora_. Do you want me to help you find your mummy?"

"Oh yes please." Dora said jumping up and grabbing Remus' hand. "Well come on! She is probably still in Diagon Alley!"

Remus led her back to Diagon Alley while Dora was hiding behind his coat still scared of the creeps in Knockturn Alley.

"Mummy!" Dora screamed dragging Remus with her.

"Oh, Dora! I thought I had lost you for good- Who's that?" Andromeda asked pointing a shaking finger at Remus.

"Oh that's Remus a new friend that helped me find my way back to you I got lost and went down some scary alley and he found me! Thank you, Remus." Dora responded and reached up trying to hug him around the neck but resorted to hugging around his waist.

Remus grabbed her hand, kissed it, and bowed like she was a princess. "The pleasure is mine ,dear, Dora. I must be off. Mrs. Tonks, Mr. Tonks." He nodded his head at each of them and walked back to the dark alley. Mr. Tonks had just walked up, huffing and puffing, from running around trying to find his daughter.

"Time to get your robes, Dora, let's go." Andromeda said to Dora but Dora stared at the spot where Remus disappeared from view for a few minutes then finally skipped off to Madam Malkins.

*Le end!*


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting again, 11 years later

**Dora's P.O.V**

Bang! BANG! "You bloody better let me in!" Mad-Eye Moody growled knocking on the door with a sniggering Tonks behind him.

BAN-… the door of Number 12 Grimauld Place opened in mid knock a sandy-blond haired man, with a stubbly beard and mustache in shabby robes, was at the door. A smile playing on his lips. There was a horrible screeching sound.

"YOU BLOOD TRAITORS! THE LOT OF YOU!" the woman continued screaming and I saw a curly, black haired man run by and shout,

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!" the screaming ceased.

"You knew it was me this whole time, you blasted brute!" Moody brushed past the man almost knocking him down and hobbled down the hall on his cane, still grumbling.

"Well, are you going come in or just stand there?" the man asked still holding the door open for me.

I blushed and walked in tripping over a chair and landing flat on my bottom. The man chuckled, that tinkling, airy chuckle; he came and offered me a hand, which I gladly took, and hoisted me up. I blushed again but more evident as I realized I was still holding his hand, I jerked loose and managed to make it too the living room of Number 12 Grimauld Place.

"My, dear cousin, Nymphadora!" Sirius rushed towards me, from a group of serious faces that had obviously been in deep conversation, and enveloped me in a hug.

"SIRIUS! And don't call me Nymphadora…" I smiled as he ruffled my shoulder-length fuchsia hair.

"Hmmmmm Nymphadora, eh?" I heard the man say behind me.

"Yes, do I know you?" I asked him giving Sirius a scowl as he drew hearts in the air and pointed at me and the man.

"Remus, Remus Lupin." The man said smiling fondly at me.

"REMUS?" I said nearly tackling to him to the ground in a hug.

He hugged me back and said,"I take it you remember me?"

I pulled back and blushed a violent pink, "Why of course I do! You saved me from those freaks in Knockturn Alley…." A voice cut me off.

"Excuse me, everyone, excuse me." called a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Professor Albus Dumbledore, standing in the front of the fireplace facing everyone. I saw Remus, Moody, and Sirius sit down with a bunch of other people in the Order of the Phoenix. The only seat left was between Remus and Sirius in the couch. I sat between them and Sirius waggled his eyebrows up and down at how close me and Remus were sitting so I scooted away from Remus and closer to Sirius. I saw Remus smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Okay, so as all of you know this is the first meeting of the second Order of the Phoenix and we have a new member, Nymphadora Tonks! Nymphadora please stand." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as he stood and took his place behind a podium.

I stood up, bowed politely while everyone clapped lightly and Sirius whistled, then I took my seat back on the couch even closer to Sirius (much to his and Remus's delight.)

"As you all know Harry is in his 5th Year at Hogwarts. And the Dark lord is clearly back again…." Dumbledore gave a gruesome look at his attentive listeners. The meeting went on about the usual and when it ended people slowly filed out of Number 12. The only people left were Sirius, Remus, and I.

"So, drinks anyone? Eh?" Sirius smiled and winked. "Might get you loosened up there." And with that Sirius left the room to fetch some drinks.

Awkward silence.

"So where have you been all these years?" I managed to ask sitting criss-cross on the floor with Remus on the floor leaning his back against a chair.

"I worked as Defense Against the Dark Arts for a year, Harry's third year. And ever since I've been staying with Sirius here." He smiled at me. "What about you.. er.. Dora?"

I smiled not taking my eyes off of the fire. "Dora's fine. I was sorted into Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. I trouble maker, I was! I became an apprentice to Moody and now I'm an Auror." I looked down at the ground and then up to meet Remus' eyes._ Dark blue. That beautiful blue like the darkest part of the ocean. Eyes like poetry_. I sighed when he looked away. Just then Sirius came in with two bottles of some sort of sweet wine and three glasses already poured.

"I propose a toast!" He hiccupped obviously that he had already chugged a bottle or two. "To Dora and her new job as an Auror and part of the Order!" Chink! Our glasses met for a second and then made it to our mouth.

Remus' P.O.V.

_Oh, she looks so beautiful tonight… NO, Remus, no keep all bad thoughts out of your head. No need to worry. Maybe I shouldn't be drinking this much… Ah, who cares have fun…_

"Isn't that right, Remus?" Sirius said very red in the face from laughing while Tonks was rolling around on the floor clutching her sides.

_Maybe if I just take a drink of my wine he will forget he even said anything or that I'm even here… _

"And that one time when we put pink hair die in James shampoo the day before he went on a date with Lily…"

A few hours later… a snort came from some where. I opened my eyes to see Sirius passed out on the floor and Tonks on the floor, frowning in her sleep. She whimpered and said, "No. NO!" I jumped off the couch and bent down on my knees

"Dora…" I shook her lightly. Her eyes immediately fluttered open and started tearing up.

"Oh, Remus! It was terrible…" she covered her face in her hands and a few tears streamed slowly. "S-she did it. She k-killed him."

"Who?" Remus asked moving Tonks hands away from her face and holding them in his.

"Sirius! Bellatrix got him. One minute he was there smiling and the next BOOM. Green light everywhere and he floated through this veil in a dark room…"

"Shhhhh it's okay. Come here." Remus pulled Tonks to him and hugged her and stroked her hair until she had calmed down. He helped her up and lay on the couch with her. Tonks instantly fell asleep, comforted by the rise and fall of his chest and heartbeat. But Remus stayed away pondering the dream and what it meant casually stroking her hair.

** *le end! The words in **_**italic **_**means he is thinking to himself***


	3. Chapter 3 A very awkward morning

Dora's P.O.V.

I woke up to find Sirius staring intently at me barely five inches from my face. I tried to roll over but there was something behind me….._ Remus? When did I get here? With him? Oh no what did I do last night?_ I sat up abruptly, awakening a sleepy Remus who realized what happened.

"So what were you two doing?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Dora, er, Tonks had a terrible nightmare we must discuss. She said she saw Bellatrix and you standing in some dark room… a flash of green light and you died floating through some sort of veil. Tonks was crying and I didn't know what to do so I… yeah."

"Well, we mustn't dwell on such silly things, Remus. I'm perfectly fine and right here! Let's eat breakfast shall we? Pancakes anyone?" Sirius jumped up, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, and ran into the kitchen.

"Did you see that?" I asked Remus.

"See what, Tonks?" he replied sort of dazed.

"The way he fidgeted and ran out of the room. He was just as scared as I was."

"Oh yeah." And with that Remus got up and walked into the kitchen. I went up to the spare bathroom, undressed, and got in the shower.

A little while later, I was getting out of the shower when I realized I forgot clean clothes and a towel!_ Maybe if I just sneak out and run to get my clothes they won't even notice._ I peeked out the door the coast was clear. As soon as I stepped out of the door Remus strolled down the hall and stopped dead turning bright red when he saw me.

Remus's P.O.V

_Don't stare. DON'T! But I want to…. NO. Yes Remus do it look at the pretty Nymphadora, sexy Nymphadora... _

"OH DEAR WIZARD GOD! DORA WHERE'S YOUR TOWEL?" I shouted clutching my heart and turning my head away. Too late. BANG!

"Ouch!" I heard the thud of Dora slip on the floor and hit something hard and the scramble of her trying to get up but she groaned. "Remus, I seemed to have fallen and I can't get up."

"DORA!" I roared but then calmed down. "Sirius has gone to the store and wont be back for a while. Now how am I supposed to help you if the towels are in the room directly in view of your exposed self?"

"I don't care just help it hurts! Just get on your knees and crawl towards me until you reach my hand. I will put my arm around your neck and you can lift me up. Okay?"

I groaned,"Okay. I'm coming now tell me when to stop I don't want to touch anything that isn't necessary." I got down on all fours and crawled a little bit and stopped.

Dora giggled,"Oh, alright. A few more steps... Whoa stop!" I ran into her and thank goodness I didn't hurt her because I toppled onto her and opened my eyes to be face to face with her. I scrambled to get up but just made it worse. _HAHA Remus is aroused! You like being on top huh? Its nice have her pressed against you... _I didn't even fight the voice because it was the complete truth.

"Oh, Dora cover yourself." I found her arms and put them around my neck hoping she didn't see the nervous sweat on my forehead. "I'm going to pull up and when I do I'm going to lift your legs up into my arms and hope it doesn't hurt. I'm truly sorry if it does hurt."

"It's okay." she smiled at me.

_Don't think bad thoughts. But you want to Remus do it think about how vulnerable and cute she is you could kiss her and she couldn't say nothing. NO!_

"1...2...3..." I pulled her up and grabbed her legs softly. "Did that hurt?"

"No, not much. Thanks. That's my room just lay me on the bed and hand me my wand and I'll try and heal my leg."

"No I'll heal it and help you at least help put on a shirt and shorts." I smiled at her and carried her to the bed, sat her down, and went to get her a shirt and pants. I opened the wrong drawer and found her underwear drawer. _Well I might as well give her some of these. Yesssssssss do it picture her in that lacy bra and matching underwear. SHUT UP!_ I found her clothes drawer and picked out a blue shirt and white skinny jeans. "Here." I threw all the clothes to her and turned to her, staring at her face. "Do you need help?" _WHY did I ask that she probably thinks I'm a pervert offering to help put her underwear on. Look at her she likes it. Seduce her. GAH SHUT UP!_

A smug look came onto her face. "Why yes, thank you Remusss."

I shivered at the way she said my name... _She wants you, Remus, kiss her... make her a woman. Nooooo._ I barely fought back and the voice in my head was weakening my resolve. I took a few steps closer to her and stopped. _Did her eyes just look down at my aroused area? Did she really just wink at me? No bad imagination._ I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts.

"Um what do I need to do?" I asked nervously. She sat up wincing.

"Get behind me and snap this together." she handed me the lacy push-up bra. "Don't worry it won't bite." she winked again.

I took the bra, sat on the bed behind her, and slid the straps up her arm, my hands slightly brushing her arms creating a trail of goosebumps. She shivered and I could've swore I heard a moan. "Here." I handed her a towel to cover her lower parts. "I'm going to heal your leg it may be slightly uncomfortable. Now where exactly does it hurt?"

She pointed to her knee and hip. I sighed concentrating. I stuck my hands to her knee and put all my magic into her knee,murmuring incantations, pulled it out and healed it. I checked for more cuts or bruises on her creamy skin then moved to her hip. _So soft... No. _I started to heal her hip and when I did I gestured for her to sit up. She did so smiling.

"It feels much better. Thanks." I handed her the clean shirt, shorts, and underwear and turned around while she changed. I heard her move around on the bed apparently changing. She walked over and stood beside me and wobbled so I put my arms around around her, catching her just in time. She looked up at me smiling.

Dora's P.O.V.

_What is that look in his eye? Is that lust... No it can't be we just met yesterday. _But Remus leaned closer and his eyes searched my face as if he was trying to find some sign of rejection. He wouldn't find any. He looked me in the eyes searching once more before leaning down even more. _Oh he's going to kiss you! No he's not he couldn't possibly want me..._ My thoughts were cut off as his lips brushed mine lightly. He pulled back just looking me in the eyes. He pulled me closer and kissed me with more passion. I returned with just as much passion and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself up so I could reach him better. One of his arms tightened around my waist while the other snaked up to cup my cheek. I found myself unable to think straight while he deepened the kiss so I let my emotions take over. My hands wound themselves in his hair. He pulled back and I frowned. He smiled that heart melting smile and just hugged me. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius just got here." he said softly in my ear letting go of me.

"How do you know?" I asked raising my eyebrow. All he did was point. When I turned around I saw a smirking Sirius leaning in the doorway. I turned bright red and Sirius and Remus both chuckled until they were out of breath.


	4. Chapter 4 lonely days and nights

Chapter 4: Awkward days and lonely nights.

**Dora's POV.**

"Why hello, Sirius! Um enjoy your trip to town?" I rambled nervously.

"Don't you dare change the subject on me, Nymphadora Tonks! I saw that and don't dismiss it as nothing either! I'm sure Remus would be hurt if you said that." Sirius said blocking the doorway when I tried to go through.

"Shut up, you bloody wanker, my life is none of your business." I said half-angry and half-embarrassed.

Sirius shrugged impassively. "Whatever you say, Cous."

The next few days were filled with awkward breakfasts and short conversations until one morning when Sirius was owled by Dumbledore saying it was some urgent business with Sirius's godson, Harry Potter who is in his 4th year. I took advantage of the situation to talk to Remus about what happened after I fell.

"Uh, Remus?" I asked sitting on the couch beside him and turning to face him.

"Yes?" he asked his eyes not leaving the fire.

"Remus, look at me." his head slowly turned to face me; his face blank, blocking out his emotions. "Don't block me out..." I saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes and then his expression was blank again. "Remus answer me! Now!"

"What, Tonks?" he asked rather harshly. "Sorry that came out harsher than I meant it to."

"Why have you been avoiding me when we are alone?" I practically begged him for some sort of emotion. Even anger would be better than nothing. He looked down at his hands.

"Because..." he sighed."I can't do this. It stops now."

I reached over and put both my hands on his cheeks turning him toward me. "But why? We didn't even officially start..." his hands moved from his lap and covered mine on his cheeks, pulling them from his face, holding them in his.

"That's why it's better to stop now before we get too deep into it and hurt both of us in the process." My eyes watered up. He patted my hands and stood up, walking to his room. Remus had just shut the door to his bedroom when Sirius came in his hair lightly coated in snow.

"Fine day today! Yes, yes! Dora do you... What's wrong?" Sirius shook his hair out letting the snow fall to the ground around him and sat by me.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I replied shortly, wiping my eyes. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me toward him. He summoned two mugs of hot cocoa for us from the kitchen.

"You can tell me." he handed me a mug before continuing. "I bet I know... Was it Remus?" I nodded my head, afraid that if I opened my mouth to talk it would come out in sobs. I took a sip of the hot cocoa trying to calm down.

"He will come around don't worry. Especially if it's a pretty little Nymph like you!" Sirius ruffled my newly mousy brown hair. "Aw look at you your hair is brown! Want me to beat 'em up for ya?" Sirius asked wiping the tears off my cheeks. I sniffed, giggling.

"Okay I will!" Sirius said jumping up, cracking his knuckles, he winked at me, and ran upstairs leaving me on the couch smiling.

**Remus' POV**

I sat on the bed after entering my room and raked a hand through my hair. _What did I just do? _I ran my hand over my face, exasperatedly, and sighed. A door creaked open downstairs and I heard muffled talking and what sounded like a person crying softly..._Tonks._I frowned and listened harder the talking had stopped and someone was coming up the stairs and the bedroom door slammed open. Sirius was there apparently half-angry because his face was slightly pink and his mouth was a straight line. I stood up and waited for the screaming to come but instead Sirius just strode forward and poked me in the chest accusingly.

"You hurt her! Just go look at her! Her hair isn't pink anymore! It's brown... It is NEVER brown! Why can't you just accept that she likes you?" Sirius whispered dangerously low.

I looked down at him, shaking my head. "Because she doesn't know what I am. I couldn't deal with the fact that if I were to go somewhere with her and people know what I am they would shun her just like I get shunned when I go somewhere! It would kill me to see such a bright, easy-going girl get ignored if she wanted something as simple as an ice-cream cone!"

"Oh, shut up! You are about as thick as is comes! I bet if you were to tell her she wouldn't think any different of you! Tell her and if she doesn't like you after that then I guess you know not to be with her! But I can guarantee she won't. She is about the most loving, accepting person I know. She was one of the only people who didn't believe I sold James and Lily out when even you, my best friend, believed I did it! Now I'm going to visit the Weasley's and be gone for about 5 hours I give you till then to make it up to her." Sirius finished out of breath. I stood there dumbstruck and Sirius just smiled smugly and apparated leaving me alone. So I quietly sneaked downstairs and looked for her. She wasn't on the couch. _Hmmm. _I checked the kitchen and sure enough she was sitting at the table, her face buried in her arms.

"Dora?" I called softly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hmmm?" she replied half-asleep. I walked over and shook her awake softly.

"Dora?" I whispered in her ear. She lifted her head up and groaned.

"What do you want?" she asked slightly upset.

"This." I opened my arms and smiled down at her. She opened her mouth but closed it in shock. She stood up and looked at me questioningly.

"Come on..." I said opening my arms slightly wider. Her eyes watered up and she practically jumped me trying to hug me tight.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to I was actually trying to prevent it..." I stroked her hair for a few minutes then pulled away from her, my hands on her arms rubbing them. I kept one hand on her arm while the other wiped the tears from her cheek and tucked a strand of wild brownish pink hair behind her ears.

"There is something I need to tell you. Let's go sit on the couch." I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to my side, walked in the living room, and sat on the couch. I patted the cushion beside me which she gladly sat on resting her head on my shoulder. I took a deep breath.

"Dora, I.. I have um..." I stopped and looked at her, my eyes wide and glossy with tears. _No stop pull your self together._

"Go on Remus." She said softly, stroking my cheek.

"I-I have lycanthropy..." My eyes didn't leave hers.

"Oh, Remus, really?" her eyes started tearing up. She hugged me and took my hands in hers.

"Y-you don't hate me? Or think I'm a freak?" I asked astonished.

"No. Never! Why would I ever be so prejudice as that?"

"I just thought..." before there was time to answer completely there was a tapping on the window. I jumped up to answer it and on the window sill was a great, white owl. I untied the scroll-like letter from its leg and reached in my pocket for a treat and found chocolate. I gave it the chocolate and patted its head; the owls wings stretched out and it took off. I opened the letter and read the looped cursive writing. "Dumbledore wants me in his office now." I grabbed the floo powder and threw it in the fire trying to cut off Tonks from talking it worked.

I got there and brushed off the dust and dirt from my worn out suit. Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes met mine and he smiled; he unclasped his hands and ushered me to a chair with a swish of his hand then clasped them again looking over his half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, Remus, good to see you again." He said smiling once again.

"Same to you, sir." I replied settling in the chair in front of his desk feeling much like a little first year in trouble.

"Call me Albus; it makes me feel older than I am when you call me sir."

"Yes sir er... Albus." I said smiling slightly. Dumbledore returned the smile.

"I have been called upon by the Ministry to get one of the more trusted members of the Order to go on a mission. You will have no contact with the world outside of the community you are in unless it is me. You cannot tell anyone where you are. You have to gain the trust of the werewolves that want to be deatheaters and try and steer them away from the dark and get them to join our side. You will be spending months with other werewolves and not taking anything but the essentials especially any wolfsbane...Do you accept?"

"Yes I do. I actually need some time away. When does it start?" I replied sullenly.

"As soon as possible. So go home and gather your things and come back to my office." Dumbledore stood up so I did too. I nodded at him and made my way to the fire place, grabbed the floo and shouted, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" When I arrived Dora was fast asleep on the couch. I sneaked upstairs and grabbed some clean clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, socks, underwear, and a book and threw it all in my tiny duffle bag. I grabbed a parchment paper and quill. I addressed the letter:

_**To Dora and Sirius,  
>By the time you get this letter I will be far away. I can't tell you where I'm going or when I'm going to be back or how long I will be gone but I will send word with Dumbledore every once and awhile telling you how I am. Try not to worry I will be fine.<strong>_

_**Much love, Remus.**_

I read over my letter and lightly tip-toed down the stairs watching for the loose board on the fifth step down. I was glad Dora was still asleep but she probably wouldn't be for long so I put the note on the coffee table and kissed her forehead then flooed to Dumbledore's office. All Dumbledore did was hand me the address of a little pub far in the outskirts of Britain. I apparated to the place named "The Red Moon Pub." When I saw the sign with the name and drawing of a wolf howling at a full, red, moon I snorted.

"That figures." I thought aloud. I drew out my wand and walked slowly toward the pub not knowing what to expect until I was hit by a wave of stench that made me gag. I sniffed the air again reluctantly it was the smell of rotting flesh and blood possibly coming from around the dumpster in the alley next to a vacant lot. I heard a rustle and something big ran out of the alley its teeth bared and blood stained. I raised my wand higher and got a better grip and dueling stance but all the creature did was snarl and run. I sighed, wiping the sweat of my brows, and walked even slower to the alley where I found a girl bitten and scratched, writhing in pain beside more bodies far beyond repair. I quickly knelt down and healed her then got my wand and conjured a rag and glass of water. I dipped the rag into the water and slowly cleansed her wounds and washed the blood out of her clothes and hair then dried her off. She was a pretty, curly, brown haired girl with grey eyes and she reminded me of someone but who? I gently shook her awake. Her eyes opened immediately and she was startled.

"Shhhh it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I smiled at her. She smiled back weakly and only nodded her head. I opened my arms gesturing to pick her up but she tried to stand up and fell back wincing. "Do you know who or what did this to you?" I asked picking her up and my bag standing up.

"Verevolf you know halve man, halve volf." she replied with some kind of accent while holding on to me and her voice sounded like little Dora's. I shook my head clearing Dora out of my thoughts.

"What was his or her name?" I asked my curiosity sparked.

"Him, his name vas Griebeck I think?"

"You mean Greyback?"

"Yes that vas him! I read about him in 'ze papeer 'ze ozer day."

"Oh..." I carried her to the pub and asked if anyone knew the little girl.

"Yeah, mate! Tha's Anna-Lise! Oi! Anna why aren't yeh with your mummy?" asked an old man sitting in the corner of the bar.

"Me mum vas out in town and left me wif 'ze neighbor but 'ze old hag tried to beat me so I ran avay! And I vas attacked in 'ze alley by Griebeck and zis nice man right here saved me!" She smiled and ruffled my hair like a mother would do to her son.

"Old Mrs. Zimmerman, eh? That old muggle don' know a thin' about kids she prolly tried to feed yeh mushed benanas for babehs. An' who might yeh be young bloke?" the old man pointed a shaking finger at me.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." I smiled at the old man and then stuck my tongue out at the little girl making her giggle. I sat down at the bar and ordered a drink while watching Anna run around talking to people. _If only she knew what it meant when Greyback bit her…._

**Dora's POV**

When I woke up there was a note sitting beside my head. I yawned, stretched, and reached for it. I skimmed the first line making sure it was worth reading and decided that it most definitely was. I read it through and through and couldn't get enough of Remus' scratchy yet neat writing. I took out my wand and sent a patronus to Sirius. Maybe five minutes later Sirius appeared looking rather confused and scared. I handed him the letter with a shaking hand. I was too shocked to cry or even blink for that matter. Sirius' eyes darted across the paper over and over and he too was speechless.

"Dora…" as soon as Sirius said my name I snapped. I broke down trying to speak incoherently. Sirius sat down on the couch and pulled me too him; we both just sat there with nothing to say until I buried my face in his chest. I fell asleep shortly afterwards and sometime during the middle of the night I was carried to my room and laid my bed with the covers pulled up high and tucked around me.


	5. Chapter 5 three months later

Chapter 5- Three months later

**Dora's POV**

_Three months... three months and no contact whatsoever from Remus..._

"Sirius..." I whined sickly. My health had been depleating slowly ever since Remus had left because I caught a nasty bug and because both me and Sirius missed Remus and we were as blue as two could be.

"Yes, Dora? What do you want?" Sirius came shuffling in the room with a blanket and two cups of tea.

"What you have in your hands." I tried to sit up but fell back, wheezing. Sirius sat down on the bed beside me, covered me in another blanket, and stuffed pillows behind my back so I could sit up. He stroked my forehead checking for fever.

"Your fever is gone and you aren't coughing as much." Sirius smiled at the first good new we had in a while.

"That's good." I took a sip of the steaming tea he handed me and drank too fast causing me to choke as it burned my throat. Sirius patted my back trying to get me to calm down and then laid back, resting. I pushed the pillows on the floor and scooted closer to him, propping myself on my elbow. He opened an eye.

"Yes it is, considering its nearly Christmas and yes Dora?" He asked.

"Oh nothing just hoping... that it will snow that's all." I hesitated and lied.

"I know what you mean by 'snow' and I hope it 'snows' too." He figured out that I was about to say I hope Remus comes home.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Help me up will ya? I need to use the loo." I sat up slowly and waited for Sirius to stand near me to be ready if I fell. I stood up, with his help and walked, rather shakey at first, to my bathroom door. I opened it and shut myself in. I walked to look in the mirror. "You look terrible.." I whispered to the mousy-haired, pale-faced reflection. I ran the water in the bath and waited for it to get warm. I stripped down and stepped in, sinking under the water to wet my hair. I washed myself and hair and leaned my head against the bathtub wall, resting for a second. I grabbed my robe and stepped out, putting it on and walked to in front of the mirror again. I felt great... it's a miracle! I cast a drying charm on my hair and stared at the loose waves. I attempted to morph it to something a little bit more attractive and decided on a tad curlier and darker. I succeeded but also gave myself a splitting headache for a second. I put on some mascara and brushed my teeth. I walked into my room and Sirius was gone. _Must be downstairs. _I walked down the stairs, tieing my robe tighter. I got halfway into the kitchen door and saw Remus and Sirius talking. They heard my feet shuffle and turned to me. I stood there shocked. Remus looked terrible. He had a new scar on his cheek, bags and dark spots under his eyes, rags for clothes, and a beard almost.

"Hey Dora..." Remus said but I cut him off with a glare.

"You think you are going to just _waltz_ in here and 'Hey Dora' me? Well, you are mistaken!" I picked up the latest Daily Prophet newspaper and shook it at him. "You left us for THREE MONTHS! THREE LONG DAMN MONTHS with NO letter... NO NOTHING! YOU..." I walked a couple steps forward and smacked him with the newspaper and then threw it at him. "...,Remus Lupin, should be ashamed of your self! I should hex your wanker off for standing in front of me like you are!" I walked forward and stroked his new scar, lovingly, and quieted down. "How could you?" I asked in the smallest of voices. "How...?" by then the tears rolled freely down my cheeks and Sirius had already managed to sneak out of the room. Remus opened his mouth to talk but I pressed a finger to his lips and walked out leaving him alone. I sat on the couch, in the living room, by Sirius.

"Get all your anger out?" Sirius asked half-amused and half-intimidated.

"I'll hex yours off too, you know?" I looked at him, glaring evilly. He inched away slowly. I stayed on the couch for a while and then I realized that I was still in my robe so I walked up to my room and changed into my favorite pajamas, a white tank top and fuzzy turquoise pants. I walked out of my room and Remus did at the same time. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He was clean shaven, dark bags under his eyes were gone, and he was in his pajamas too. Sirius had already went to bed so I quietly walked past Remus and down the stairs; Remus followed me, talking.

"Dora, you have no idea how bad I wanted to owl you and Sirius. I couldn't find an owl." We had made it into the kitchen and I continued walking around picking up dirty dishes to be washed and trash to be thrown away, putting it all where it needed to go. "I missed you both so much... I'm sorry I can only hope you will forgive me but I can't tell you where I went or why I was there besides the fact that Dumbledore sent me for the Order." He stood in front of me again but I walked around him and picked up a tea kettle to pour me some in a cup. He stood in front of me yet again, taking the kettle away and setting it on the table. He tilted my chin up so I had to meet his eyes with mine.

**Remus' POV**

"While I was 'there' I met this girl... she reminded me of someone I knew. She had curly, brown hair and grey eyes. Then it hit me... she reminded me of you, Dora. Her laughter, so beautiful just like yours, her smile, her constant bubbly attitude, and the way she walked around saying what she pleased to whoever she felt like saying it to. I was talking to Sirius about you and he seems to think that... you like me... as more than a friend and well, Dora, I like you a lot too. I feel very much so like a school boy with a crush saying this but I did anyways. If Sirius is wrong and you don't feel the same I completely understand I mean that kiss could have just been the heat of the moment..." I was cut off by Dora.

"Shut up and kiss me you fool!" her eyes sparkled with tears and I crushed my mouth to hers, kissing her soft and moving my hand from her face so I could pick her up and sit her on the counter. She didn't seem to like the slow and steady kiss because she kissed harder running her hands up to my head gripping my hair and pulling me closer. I kissed up her jawline and back down then moved to her neck which she responded to by stretching her neck out more and saying my name softly.

"Remusssss..." by the time she got my name out I had made it to where her, low v-neck, top dipped down at her chest. I nibbled here and kissed there in random spots until I felt her shiver, wrapping her legs around my waist, pressing harder against me.

**Dora's POV**

I ran my hands from his hair and down to his back feeling for where his shirt loosely tucked into his pajama pants. When I found the end of his shirt I pulled it out of his pants untucking it and he kissed his way back up to my mouth. He kissed me harder than ever and stood up, carrying me upstairs not breaking off the kiss the whole way. We made it to his bedroom where he kicked the door open and laid me on the bed settling on top on me. He looked at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked raising a brow. Before he could answer me he kissed me again softly running his hands down my body. I performed wandless magic changing my underwear and bra into baby blue and lacy matching pair. He slipped my top off breaking the kiss so he could pull it over my head. He shrugged his shirt off and turned away trying to hide his scars.

"Remus..." I ran my hand down every scar even the ones on his face."You are beautiful. Don't hide." He slid off my pants and looked me up and down.

"You are absolutely just... indescribable, Dora Tonks, in many ways." He said smiling at me. I blushed a bright red and he chuckled. He then slid his pants of with a more confident air about him and kissed me soft progressively kissing harder. I traced his lips with my tongue and I think that did it. He growled in the back of his throat and undid my bra, threw it, and slowly ran his hands over the newly exposed skin and stopped right above my chest. He looked at me as if asking permission. I nodded my head. He took both of my breasts in his hand and kissed me, slowly kneading and adding tongue to the mixture. I moaned causing him to growl louder. He moved his hands from my chest and slowly kissed, nibbled, and licked all the way down to my chest and took one of my breasts into his mouth. I ran my feet up his legs and to his underwear pulling them down and throwing them into no where. I moaned louder and realized I hadn't cast the spells to block any one out so I quickly grabbed for my wand and cast an Inperterbable spell and Silence spell. His hands traveled down my sides and around to grip my arse lightly before sliding down and then back up to catch the top of my underwear with his fingers making me press against him and he responded by moaning my name. My full name. And it never sounded more beautiful in my life.

"Nymphadora..." He slid my underwear down and off, my breath hitched as his hand tickled the inside of my thighs, teasingly. I felt like I was about to explode.

"Remus, Please..." I ground against him trying to get a response and I did making his hand slide up almost there so I pleaded again. "Rem-" but before I got it out his hand found the right spot making me suck in a ragged breath. He chuckled apparently finding this funny. He kept his hand where it was but changed the pressure to his knuckles and moved his head back up to give me a quick kiss and looked me in the eyes asking permission once more. I nodded my head vigorously causing him to laugh a deep, husky laugh. I begged again... he was taking too long. "Remus... Please... dear Merlin.. I love you..." Then I realized what I had just said and I tried to get away before the rejection faced me but Remus held me back.

"What did you just say?" He kissed below my ear, whispering in a deep voice.

"T-that I l-l-love you." I squirmed as his mustache tickled my ear.

"Say it again." His voice grew deeper and deeper as he talked.

"I love you. Okay?" I felt him kiss below my ear once more.

"One more time, please...?" He kept his head near my ear.

"I love you..." I felt completely and utterly stupid and like I was stripped bare of my dignity. But when he finally looked at me I saw that he had let a few tears slip out...

"I love you too, Dora." And with a newfound tenderness and passion he kissed me and I felt my heart flutter. With one last look into my eyes, he entered me making us both groan loudly. I moved around under him causing him to kiss me until I saw stars in the back of my eyelids; I moved again, bucking my hips, moaning. My whole body was tingling...

**Remus' POV **

I pushed against her and felt her legs wrap around me, pulling me deeper. I groaned louder, making her whimper. I had never felt this way in my life and knowing it was with her made it all the better. I fought the urge to scream as she moved beneath me. She tightened her legs around me and pulled me down for a kiss. I bit her lip softly as the urge hit me again and gripped the sheets. She kissed my neck this time and then moaned softly in my ear causing me to snap. I howled her name almost sounding like I would at a full moon.

"N-nymphad-dora..." I pushed myself further, groaning loudly again, and let my hands wander trying to memorize every inch of her but I just couldn't do it. Her face was buried in my neck and her nails dug into my back, I could barely feel it because of the scarring. I felt her start to shake beneath me and moan my name loudly.

"Remus!" I shuddered violently as she said my name causing us both to groan really loud and I released my 'seed', moaning softly. I pushed once more and then slid off of her and fell beside her, panting. She was breathing hard too and kept her eyes closed, clutching her heart. I took her other hand in mine, pulling her closer. She nuzzled her head under my chin. My chest rose and fell fast in irregular breathes and she drew lazy circles on my stomach with her finger, making me shiver.

"I love you, Dora." I finally managed to say after catching my breath.

"I love you too, Remus."

**The next morning... Remus' POV **

I had been awake for an hour just watching Dora sleep. I moved a strand of hair, that was covering her face, behind her ear and continued running my finger up and down her back unconsciously. Then she stirred. I didn't mean to wake her up but I couldn't stop touching her... she was just so beautiful. I brushed my lips across her forehead and her eyes fluttered open and immediately she smiled, rubbing her eyes.

"Damn... last night..." Dora said snuggling closer and running her foot up and down my leg.

I chuckled, kissing her softly. She smiled, opening her eyes slowly after kissing me back.

"Did you mean it?" She looked up at me.

"Of course I did..." I stroked her cheek. "I do love you, Dora."

"I'll let you get away with calling me Nymphadora but only because it happened when it did. I love you too." She kissed me hard.

"I don't suppose you still want to hex my wanker off now do you?" I kissed her back, smiling. She snorted.

"Nuh uh, I have other plans." She giggled and kissed my neck.

"Oh Merlin..." I groaned jokingly frustrated**. **

**"**Worn you out already? Such a pity I was just getting started..." She whispered in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe. I moaned softly, the right response for her. I made love to her again but this time more tender and passionate not letting the animal in me take over. Afterwards, we took a shower together and she was all over me again. _She never gives up! _

"Dora?" I said wrapping the towel around my waist.

"Yes?" She stood naked in front of me drying her hair.

"Your hair is white." I said, smiling.

"Yeah so?" She said wrapping her towel around her.

"Er, if we walk downstairs together and your hair is that color. He is going to know something is up." I wrapped my arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh.. yeah right.. hehe." Dora turned bright red and I laughed, pulling her up for a quick kiss.

"Let's get dressed and go downstairs to eat lunch. We've already missed breakfast." I walked in the bedroom and grabbed me some clothes. She grabbed an old t-shirt of mine and her blue pajama bottoms.

"You mind? I can't find my tank top?" She giggled.

"It's right here but it is kinda ripped... Sorry." I held up the ripped tank top, blushing. She laughed.

"Nah it's okay." I slipped on my underwear and bra not noticing Remus still looking at me until I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"You are so beautiful, Dora." I whispered in her ear.

"N'awwwww. I love you, handsome" She twisted her head to kiss me. "Now let's go downstairs and eat I'm starved." we both quickly got dressed and she morphed her hair back to brown. We walked down the stairs a couple of minutes apart not knowing what to expect from Sirius...


	6. Chapter 6 Just us Three

Chapter 6-

Dora's POV

I couldn't help but beam as I walked down the stairs. I felt different. _Maybe it's because you lost your V-card? No this was a different feeling one I had never felt before._

"Hello Sirius!" I grinned at him, gleefully.

"What's got you all cheery?" Sirius eyed me over the newspaper.

"Oh, nothing!" I replied in a sing song voice and skipped to get my mug out of the cabinet. Sirius raised an eyebrow and went back to reading.

"Good Morn- er Afternoon all!" Remus walked in the room, smiling.

"You too? Did I miss something worth being cheery over?" Sirius asked still reading. Remus' eyes met mine, twinkling.

"No..." Remus replied and walked over to the cabinet, standing next to me. He made sure Sirius wasn't looking and kissed my cheek. He grabbed two mugs, and poured both of us some tea. I sat down across from Sirius; Remus sat in between me and Sirius. Remus' foot brushed mine, I thought it was an accident but he did it again. I raised my eyebrows and giggled quietly. *want to play footsie? It's on* I ran my foot up his leg and sipped my tea casually. He choked causing Sirius to look at us.

"What? The man just choked." I smiled at both of them and brushed the bottom of Remus' foot with mine. Sirius gave me a weird look and stood up, folding his paper.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley you two are beginning to creep me out." he walked to the door and put on his shoes and coat, with the hood up to hide his face, and apparated out. I stood up and put our cups in the sink and walked back, sitting on Remus' lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What made you choke, Love?" I asked, grinning. He looked at me sheepish and whispered,

"It tickled..." he turned red. I laughed and kissed his nose.

"You look adorable when you blush." what I said made him blush a deeper pink. "Stop blushing it's torture!" he chuckled and kissed me softly.

"I love you..." he kissed me again.

"I love you more." I deepened the kiss slightly.

"No, I love you most." he whispered as I kissed down his neck making him groan barely audible.

"Then prove it.." I smiled.

"How? I will." I nibbled on his ear listening to him. Then I breathed into his ear,

"Make love to me, Remus..." I moved so my legs were on either side of him. He nodded so I shifted in his lap getting comfortable then I felt his arousal pressing against me hard, through my thin pants. I whimpered venerably and he pulled my head up, looking me in the eyes for a long moment before kissing me passionately. I moaned this name against his lips. He kissed below my ear and whispered as a response,

"I love touching you." he ran his hands all over my body only making my situation worse and I shivered, uncontrollably.

"Remus, stop teasing me..." I kissed him hard. He chuckled. I slid my hands up to his head and raked my fingers through his hair, entangling them. He pulled back smiling mischievously.

"I wonder if the table is sturdy enough..."

I groaned obviously turned on at his sudden naughtiness and ran my hands down from his neck and under his shirt, pulling it off. He wrapped his arms around me and took his shirt, that I was wearing, off. I slid my hands down to right above his pants and tugged them down some. He moaned louder and kissed me tender like he was savoring the moment.

"Want to move this?" he asked me and I nodded. So he stood up carrying me upstairs but he only made it halfway through the living room when I snaked a hand down to his legs, pulling his pants all the way down and touching him through his underwear causing him to groan loudly. He laid me on the couch impatiently and settled on top of me. I flicked my wrist casting the necessary spells so no one could see us considering he was about to shag me on the couch.

Remus' POV

I didn't want this to be quick so I took my time kissing her everywhere I possibly could. I pulled her pants and bra off, kissing her stomach and her inner thighs. I then took her underwear off and resumed planting feather-light kisses on her legs. I heard her moan and shiver, getting goosebumps. I wanted that response before I continued.. I kissed farther and farther up her legs and she moaned louder. I reached where I was aiming for and she let out a pleased moan. I graced her with my tongue slightly. She encouraged me by saying my name which came out in a hiss.

"Remusssss." I pressed my face further and she groaned loudly. "Please, Remus... Stop teasing me you know how much I want you..." I kissed one more time there, making her shudder and traveled back up to her mouth, stopping at her breasts and kissing and sucking on them hard. She moaned again but louder and more impatient. "Remus!" she ran her hands down and slid my underwear off, kissing me hard. I brushed her bangs off of her forehead and kissed her. She pleaded one more time, whispering against my lips. "Please..." I smiled softly and thrusted in her rough and hard making her begs turn to moans as she moved against me. I went slow at first not wanting to ruin the moment but then I couldn't help myself and thrust harder and faster. She wrapped her legs around my hips and pulled me as deep as I could possibly go and she was almost at her climax bringing me with her as she shuddered violently, clinging to me. I bit her lip softly to help me fight back my screams. She pulled back and whispered hoarsely, "Let go Remus..." Instead of screaming I moaned her name and then groaned uncontrollably loud. I felt her relax before tightening her legs again. I couldn't tell where I began and she ended as a pulled her closer. I shuddered, finally there, and released, laying beside her, breathing heavily. After I caught my breath I managed to whisper, "I love you, Nymphadora."

Dora's POV

I looked up at him, snuggling close, and running my fingers over the scars on his cheek lightly. "I love you too, Remus." I tilted my head up to his and kissed him softly. He pulled away smiling. "What? Is something wrong with my hair? My face?" I smoothed my hair down and then ran my hand over my face.

"I just can't believe this...That I, of all people, am the one you love..." I looked at him funny after he said that. He was fiddling with a strand of my hair.

"Why wouldn't it be you? Why not?" I kept my eyes locked on his and he smiled at this.

"Because I'm too old for you, too poor, and too dangerous..."

"So? Like I said I could care less, Remus. I love you for you. We all have flaws especially me. The girl who can never stand up straight for more than a minute and who can morph her appearance to animals." his frown turned to a smile and then he chuckled.

"I sincerely find your clumsiness endearing and adorable, you know?" I smacked his shoulder.

"It's not funny! My mum was so poised and put together I don't understand why I can't be like her. Yeah I love my style but can't I be fashionable and be able to wear a dress and high heels when I need to?" I was full out pouting now. He traced his thumb over my quivering bottom lip.

"I will always be here to catch you. No matter what. And if I have to leave then I will set Sirius up for my job." he smiled at me, one of those small Remus smiles that made his blue eyes sparkle bright and my grey ones tear up almost in sheer joy.

"I truly love you.. I really do." I blinked back the tears, my ears burning bright red at my foolishness.

"Why are you crying?" his smile slowly faded and his forehead creased with worry.

"I don't know.. But don't frown! Your smile is too beautiful.." I placed both of my hands on his cheek, pulling his head down until our noses touched and I rubbed mine against his, smiling.

He whispered, his lips resting against mine, "I truly love you too." and that is how we fell asleep all tangled in each others arms...

A few months past and we would meet up almost every night, after Sirius went to bed, outside in the hall in front of our rooms and kiss each other senseless until we would get too frisked and turned on to go back and ended up in the bedroom. One night I had been feeling funny and I had woken up and ran to the bathroom, heaving over the toilet until Remus heard me and ran to check on me. I just ignored the feeling and washed my face and brushed my teeth and crawled back into bed with him.

•••

Remus' POV  
>"What do you mean you have to leave?" a distressed Dora asked while sinking onto the couch in front of me.<p>

"I.. I can't help it! Dumbledore said that this is the only thing I can do! Look.. I'm sorry I just.. I better go. Bye." and with that Remus walked out not to be seen for another 3 months.

Dora's POV

Day after day, my hair grew browner and I looked more and more sickly. I even gained a few pounds from eating his chocolate just to be able to remember what he smelled and tasted like. Yeah, I sound pathetic but it's not the same sleeping alone. Waking up to a cold bed and having breakfast only with your cousin. But I was having a rather good day, compared to the others, I stepped into the bathroom to get undressed and I pulled my shirt off looking at the tiny bump. I wasn't sure about it but I thought I was pregnant. Remus wouldn't be happy. I heard a faint knock on the door after I had undressed and I hid behind the door, opening it and letting only my face show in the crack. I met the same familiar blue eyes, that I had loved since the first day I saw them, with my own pair of gray ones. The corners of his lips turned up slightly. I closed the door and slipped on my shirt and underwear and opened it again but didn't meet his eyes with mine. His hands twitched by his side and then moved up to cup my cheek and his pinky slid down under my chin to tilt my head up. His lips had resumed their shape in a frown and he sparkles in his eyes faded as he saw I was crying. He was the first to break the silence besides my soft sobs.

"Aren't you happy I'm back?" his voice shook with raw emotions.

"Of course I am.. I'm just scared.. I just.. I was scared something had happened to you and we wouldn't see you again." I hoped he hadn't caught my slip of words and that he thought 'we' meant Sirius and I. He didn't seem to notice as he wrapped his other arm around my waist and spoke.

"Oh, darling, I didn't know I was leaving either.. It was so sudden and I had to leave so quick because I knew I couldn't tear myself away if I had stayed. " his forehead creased with worry and I pulled away from his comforting touch, turning away.

"I have to take a shower.." I mumbled feebly.

"That hasn't stopped me before... Can I join you?" I heard the pad of his barefeet as he talked and walked a bit closer.

I ignored that he was there. "No.. I mean... if you want?" I was scared he would see the bump and get angry.

"No? Sweetheart is something wrong?" His voice struck the wrong cord and gave me the nerve to tell him. I turned around, pulling off my shirt and waited for him to notice. He looked me up and down and then I turned sideways so he could see how much my stomach poked out and he looked puzzled.

"You just don't get it do you? If I'm not mistaken I'm pregnant." I stated it bluntly. His facial expressions went from blank to surprised then to sad then to angry and finally a mix between the last three. I braced my self for the blow.

"How.. when? WHAT?" He looked almost in a rage but then he quickly calmed down when he saw that I had already shielded myself with my arms. He looked at me and started crying. "Love,.. I would never hit you.. Come here.." I slowly put my arms down, walking to him. He enveloped me in his thin yet strong arms, stroking my hair. "Now can you answer my questions?" he whispered in the softest voice he could manage.

"Well, you know how it happened... And it definitely is your child if I am pregnant; I'm guessing it was the days before you left that it happened. I asked my friend from work about babies and if the father could give them... The gene... And she said that it wasn't likely for the father to give the gene to the baby.. I'm so sor-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. He kissed me hard and hungrily and I slid my arms up and around his neck. He pulled away first.

"I'm taking you out." he declared suddenly.

"Like this?" I smiled slightly, pointing at how he was dressed and how I wasn't dressed. He chuckled.

"You can go back to showering.. if I'm allowed to join? I'm kind of dirty." he gestured to his outfit and I just now noticed how bad he was dressed.. Although he looked clean everywhere else.

"Oh, Remus..." I took off his coat, suit jacket, and began unbuttoning his shirt. I slid the shirt off his shoulders and watched it pool near his feet. I traced his scars lightly along with some new ones and I felt the hot tears forming in my eyes. I brushed them away with the back of my hand and tried to heal the scars but failed only making me cry harder.

"Dora.. Please stop crying.. I'm fine really." he tried to comfort me but I placed both of my hands on his chest, trying to shove him away but at the same time pulling him closer by tangling my fingers in the little hair he had on his chest.

"Stop telling me you are okay! I know you aren't!"

"Love.. Darling please.. I am okay." he cupped my cheeks in his hands almost roughly and forced me to look at him. "I am fine! Look at me!" he kissed me forcefully, pressing me against him expressing all of the feelings he felt while he was gone. I melted against him almost instantly, jumping up and wrapping legs around his waist and my arm around his neck, slipping my tongue in. He met my tongue with his, sucking and playing with it. I moaned loudly, needing him more than ever. I ran a hand down to his pants and unbuttoned them, pulling them down. He ran his hands down and tried to yank my underwear off but I was wrapped around him so he resorted to ripping them off. I rubbed myself right against his hard member, through his underwear and he walked us backwards pressing my back up against a wall. I broke away just for a breath and then licked down his neck. He groaned as I snaked a hand down in his underwear, stroking him hard and fast.

"Mmmmm, Remus.." he had started sucking down my collar bone to my breasts and he hungrily took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nipple teasingly.

**Remus' POV **

I spread her legs apart as she pulled her hand out of my underwear, nestling myself between her, grinding and rubbing while I suckled on her breast.

Ohhh yesss." she moaned and pulled my underwear off, sighing as she felt my arousal press against her even harder.

I teased her a little bit longer by slipping my hand between her legs and rubbing before I slid two fingers in her, pumping them in and out fast. She cried out, bucking against my fingers frantically. I groaned trying to control myself as I felt more blood rush from my brain to somewhere way lower. I was throbbing painfully and ached for release. I pulled my hand back and placed it on the wall to steady both of us. I kissed her again as I slowly thrust in already almost at my climax. She murmured 'I love you' and I responded with a loud grunt, unable to speak. She moved against me, crying out my name and wrapping her arms around my waist and slid them down to grip my bum. I hissed, thrusting deeper and harder, holding her pressed against me tightly. Her nails raked up and down my back, encouraging me more. She threw her head back, resting it on the wall and I ran my hands all over her. I groaned again and then cried out in ecstasy. I closed my eyes seeing stars as I spilled my seed deep inside her and we both shuddered so she buried her face in the crook of my neck, muffling her screams and then she bit me lightly. I turned and traded places so I was leaning against the wall. Her face remained where it was, nuzzling my neck, and planting kisses on random spots..

They had ended up not taking the shower until after a few hours of napping and then they walked downstairs afterwards, holding hands. Sirius smug face appeared from around the corner.

"Did you two.. get reacquainted.. or did a mini-earthquake attack the bathroom? Along with some uncharacteristic groans and moans.. and quiet possibly screams? That might've been my mother." Sirius shrugged and walked up the stairs whistling. Dora held it in for as long as possible and then burst out in fits of giggles and looked up at me who looked petrified besides the adorable blush that flooded his whole face.

She whispered, "I think he knows.." she grinned and I looked down at her, stunned still.

"I.. Well that was awkward."

"Although the shagging like bunnies prospect does help with weighing out the downsides like Sirius hearing your.. ," Dora paused and leaned up to purr in my ear. "... sexy animalistic howls and grunts..." Her hot breath sent shivers down my spine and she lifted a hand and traced my jawline. When she pulled back she winked and ran her tongue along her bottom lip enticingly.

"You minx.. I'll get you for that one, m'dear.." I knew my voice had grown slightly hoarse and mostly husky with anticipation but she squeezed my hand and pulled me toward the door and I fingered the box in my pocket and my heart soared..

** read and review! this is to be continued so be patient! also it would be nice if you would refer this to your friends or promote it! Thanks! ~ Jo! **


End file.
